


forevermore

by dreamng



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ???? is this considered fluff idk, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamng/pseuds/dreamng
Summary: he’s wrapped in her arms, and it feels like he was made for this. made to live here in her arms. made to be loved by megaera for eternity and more.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title is: this verse from your best american girl put me in a chokehold and told me to write this fic and now here we are

_if i could, i'd be your little spoon_

_and kiss your fingers forevermore_

_but, big spoon, you have so much to do_

_and i have nothing ahead of me_

_– mitski, your best american girl_

megaera and zagreus are not what denizens of the underworld would describe as tender people. 

the fury, merely through her looming presence and piercing eyes, is able to command the attention of any being in the underworld. and the prince’s relation to the master of the house is enough for shades to turn around and walk the other way. no, tender is not the first word that comes to mind when describing the fury and the prince.

but in this very moment, laying in zagreus's bed, the two are just that—tender. 

he’s wrapped in her arms, and it feels like he was made for this. made to live here in her arms. made to be loved by megaera for eternity and more. perhaps that’s what he is the god of. zagreus, god of being loved by the first of the furies. he knows, though, that she would not take kindly to the title. he can practically hear her scoff and say that he’s the god of idiocy. 

the thought dissipates as meg lets out a breath against the back of his neck. she tightens her hold around his middle, and he lets his hand rest on top of hers. with his back pressed firmly to her chest, he feels secure and cared for. 

he’s grateful to love and be loved by meg. and all he wants is to be able to show her his gratitude, but the words always manage to get stuck in the back of his throat when he’s around her. and so, he brings her hand up to his lips, presses a kiss to her fingers, and mutters the words. 

a part of him hopes that she can hear them in her slumber. 

it’s in these rare moments when they’re together that zagreus wishes that they could stay like this forever. he wishes that these moments aren’t fleeting, that meg wouldn’t have to leave him in the morning (or night) to go punish those unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of her whip. 

he knows that she’s extremely dedicated to her duties of serving the house, that she wouldn’t spend all her time lazing around in his bed chambers. 

_unlike you_ , the voice in his head—which sounds an awful lot like his father’s—sneers. 

he shuts his eyes and tries not to think about how stifling it is to constantly be under his father’s watchful eye. or how he feels like he has no purpose in this house. not like meg, or thanatos, or achilles. 

was he to spend the rest of eternity being a pencil pusher for the house of hades? 

his father’s booming voice echoes in his head once more. _no, boy, not even you are worthy of that title, you cannot even accomplish something as simple as pushing a pencil_. and for just a moment, zagreus feels himself succumbing to these thoughts—to his father. 

maybe, just maybe, his father was right.

as if she could hear the inner turmoil within him, meg shifts ever so slightly. and suddenly, his eyes open and he’s brought to the present where he’s laying in her arms, safe and loved. his hands are still wrapped around her fingers, and once again, he feels the need to mutter words of gratitude against them.

his thoughts float back to meg and his overwhelming love for her. zagreus, god of being loved by megaera for eternity and more. 

he lets himself close his eyes, and for the first time in a long while, he lets himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello…. 
> 
> this is my first ever fanfic (and creative writing piece in a v v long time,,) so congrats to megzag gkfdshlk. it's just a v short piece bc i dont think I'm capable of writing a lot rn, but um shout out to mitski for helping me churn this out lol. 
> 
> i hope that zag (or their relationship) didnt seem out of character? i have like 70 hours logged into hades (i started like two weeks ago?) but my memory is a little hazy about megzag’s past and the timeline of things. and apologies for the unconventional writing structure ,, my sentences r like run-on-sentences-but-not-bc-i-added-a-period. i’m trying to break free from 4 years of writing essays in college jgkfdhsgjk
> 
> but anyways thank u for reading.. 
> 
> d


End file.
